


Blueberry Dumplings

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After realizing that he may be taking advantage of how hard Toris works for him, Alfred decides to make breakfast for Toris as a "thank you" for all that he's done, but things don't turn out exactly the way that he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeoldhetalian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yeoldhetalian).



Sunlight streamed into Alfred's bedroom from the uncovered window on the wall across from his bed. The rays of light hit Alfred's face as he slept, causing him to groan and turn over, burying his face in his pillow to block out the light. He knew that there was really no point in it, since Toris would just shake him awake in the end anyways, but it was always nice for him to get even a few extra seconds of sleep.

However, that didn't happen today. Alfred was immediately suspicious when Toris didn't tell him good morning after he had groaned and turned over. Toris _always_ said good morning after opening the curtains. Alfred was even more suspicious when no one tried to shake him awake when he had tried to go back to sleep. It was as if Toris wasn't even in the room at all. But if Toris wasn't here, then how could the curtains be open...?

Alfred pushed himself up into a sitting position and opened his eyes, trying to scan the room for any sign of his Lithuanian housekeeper. He couldn't see anyone, though, that might have just been because his eyes were blurry because he had just woken up, and also because he was extremely nearsighted. He began to rub his eyes with one hand, while reaching for his glasses that were resting on the table beside his bed. Once his fingers had come in contact with the frames, he picked them up and put them on, blinking so that his eyes could adjust.

Once again he scanned the room, trying to find any sign that Toris had been in his room, but there was nothing. _What the hell...?_ he thought to himself, furrowing his brows as he tried to figure out what was going on. No one else lived with Alfred, except for that little alien dude Tony, but Alfred hadn't seen him around for days. He was up in space, or something. So who else could have opened the curtains...? And where the hell was Toris? 

Alfred turned his head to glance at the clock that was resting on his bedside table. The time on the clock was 7:05, which was yet another thing that was out of place this morning. Toris never woke Alfred up until 8:30. Why was Alfred woken up an hour and a half earlier than usual? 

_Wait..._ Alfred thought to himself as a sudden realization came to his mind, _I didn't shut the curtains at all last night, did I?_

Suddenly, the plans that he had made prior to going to sleep last night came flooding back to him. That's right, he had never closed the curtains before going to bed last night. He had meant to get up as soon as the sun rose, and without Toris' help. Toris was to stay asleep for as long as possible. Alfred had a surprise planned for him that morning.

Alfred had thought, even if Toris was working for him, and living under Alfred's roof, he shouldn't have to do _all_ of the work in this place. And he didn't. Alfred knew how to clean up after himself. Alfred could dress himself and bathe himself and clean up the little messes that he made on his own. All Toris was really required to do was the deep cleaning, like the dusting and the mopping and the laundry. Yet for some reason Toris felt that it was his responsibility to do every little chore that he could find. He almost always picked up after Alfred before Alfred could get around to it, and he made all of Alfred's meals, too. 

Toris always worked so hard for Alfred, and he never asked for anything in return. It wasn't just with chores, either. Toris was always there for Alfred to talk to, about anything. It didn't matter if it was dumb jokes or useless facts or a flood of personal negativity, Toris would listen to all of it, and he'd laugh at Alfred's jokes, or act like he was interested in useless trivia, or offer Alfred some pretty sound advice to get rid of his sadness. He was there to comfort Alfred when he frightened himself by watching scary movies or reading scary stories, or when Alfred became frightened because of thunderstorms. In the time that Toris had spent living with Alfred, he had quickly become one of Alfred's best friends. The only problem was that Alfred wasn't sure that Toris felt the same way.

Alfred was determined to make sure that Toris knew that he wasn't being taken for granted. He wanted to make Toris feel appreciated and welcome, because Alfred loved having Toris with him, and he wanted to make sure that Toris really knew that he was wanted. He was going to start by making Toris breakfast. 

Alfred quickly got out of bed, not bothering to make his bed or get dressed. Instead, he stayed in his pajamas as he left the room and walked to the kitchen; quickly and quietly, so as not to risk waking Toris up. However, once he had gotten to the kitchen, he came upon yet another realization: He had absolutely no idea what he was going to make. 

Alfred hadn't made breakfast for himself since the day that Toris had moved in with him, and he had never thought about making breakfast for Toris until last night. Alfred wasn't a bad cook or anything, but the only things that he could make were traditional American breakfasts, like pancakes and egg sandwiches with lots of bacon. He wasn't exactly the most creative person when it came to recipes, and furthermore, he didn't even know what Toris would like. Sure, Toris cooked American food for Alfred every morning, and ate it just as Alfred did, but Alfred wanted to do something really special for him. Blueberry waffles weren't going to cut it. 

Alfred sighed faintly before walking over to the cabinet where he knew that Toris kept his cookbooks. They couldn't all be American, right? There had to be _something_ that Toris had brought with him from Lithuania. 

He opened the cabinet and began sifting through it, gazing at the titles of each book carefully and trying to find one that looked promising. He didn't have much luck. The title of every book here was in English, and none of them said anything about Lithuanian cuisine. 

Just when Alfred was about to give up his searching, he spotted a thin manila folder at the very back of the cabinet. Raising an eyebrow, Alfred grabbed it out of the cabinet and opened it, wondering what could be inside of it. To his delight, it looked like a bunch of random Lithuanian recipes. They were hand-written in Toris' handwriting on pieces of lined paper and placed carefully inside the folder. 

_Jackpot,_ Alfred thought to himself, grinning as he closed the cabinet and stood up, flipping through the pieces of paper in the folder. All of the recipes were written in Lithuanian, but fortunately, Alfred had picked up a lot of the language from living with Toris for a while. He was able to make out pretty much everything in these recipes, and the words that he couldn't read, he guessed based on the context of everything else. 

The problem was, most of these recipes were for dinners or desserts. Alfred was beginning to think that he'd never find something suitable for breakfast. Though, if it came down to it, he'd gladly make one of these desserts for breakfast...

Finally, Alfred found one recipe at the back of the folder for _Mėlynė koldūnai,_ that was, blueberry dumplings. Alfred's eyes lit up as he read through the recipe. It seemed simple enough, and he had all the ingredients listed here...

It was decided. Today, Alfred would make blueberry dumplings to show his appreciation for Toris. Oh man, Toris was going to love this so much! Alfred just hoped he had enough time to make them before Toris woke up.

Truth be told, he'd never made dumplings before, and he hadn't eaten any in ages. What happened if he didn't get them right? What happened if he ended up burning them, or adding too little or too much of one ingredient, or screwing it all up in some other way? Then Toris would insist on making breakfast, and Alfred wouldn't get to do something nice for him. Alfred's whole day would be ruined.

No, Alfred wasn't going to think about that. Everything was going to be fine. He was going to make these dumplings, and they were going to be perfect, and Toris was going to love them.

Alfred took the recipe out of its folder and set it down on the counter before closing the folder and squatting down to put it back inside of the cabinet that he had taken it from. After that, he stood up again and looked down at the recipe, reading over it several times until he had memorized most of the ingredients that he would need. He then began to rush around the kitchen to pull measuring cups and ingredients out of the other cabinets and the fridge.

Everything was running smoothly as Alfred measured out ingredients and set them down on the counter next to a huge bowl that he had gotten out to mix the dumpling batter in. He needed to make the filling, too, but he'd get started on that after he had started boiling the water. That's what he was going to do now. Or, at least what he was going to attempt to do.

He had just finished filling up a large pot with water from the sink, and he was now walking with it towards the stove to boil it. Unfortunately, disaster struck when Alfred clumsily tripped over his own foot and dropped the pot, watching with horror as it landed with a loud _CLANG!_ on the wooden kitchen floor and spilled water everywhere. It had just barely missed hitting his foot. 

_Shit, shit shit shit shit..._ Alfred thought to himself frantically, his eyes widening as he watched the water spread all over the floor. His pajama pants were soaked, as were his feet, and Alfred knew that the sound of the pot landing on the floor had been loud enough to wake Toris up. It was only a matter of time before Toris would come running to the kitchen to see what was wrong.

Just as Alfred had predicted, it was probably just over ten seconds when Toris came running into the room, still in his pajamas, and brandishing the sword that he always kept on display in his room. Frantically, his eyes scanned the room for an intruder, but he calmed down and lowered his sword when he saw that it was just Alfred. He stared at his employer in confusion.

"Mister America...? What's happened here? What're you doing out of bed so early? And why's there a pot of water all over the floor...?" he asked.

Alfred sighed heavily. _Way to go,_ he thought to himself bitterly. _You ruined the surprise, dumbass!_

"I... Um... Well, I-I was trying to make breakfast for you this morning... But I tripped when I was carrying the pot and... Yeah..." he answered.

Toris' eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Y-you were trying to make breakfast for _me...?_ " he asked quietly. 

"Well, yeah. I mean, you always do so much for me, but I never get to do anything for you. I thought it was about time I did something to thank you," Alfred told him. 

"Oh, Mister America, you didn't have to do that for me. I'm happy working here, I promise. It's enough for me just that you enjoy my company," Toris assured quickly.

"And I do enjoy your company, Toris!! You're one of my best friends! That's why I wanted to do this for you... But I screwed up..." Alfred said.

Toris smiled faintly at him as a soft pink tint dusted his cheeks. "Listen, why don't you go change your pants while I clean this up. When you get back, we can finish making breakfast together," he suggested. 

"Really? You want to make breakfast with me?" Alfred asked him.

Toris nodded. "I do. Now, hurry and get changed, okay?" he urged.

"Right!" Alfred exclaimed, and smiled broadly before stepping out of the kitchen carefully and dashing to his room to get changed.

Toris also left the kitchen to put his sword back in his room. Once he had done that, he walked to one of the linen closets so he could get some towels to clean up the water with. He brought them back quickly and picked the pot up off of the floor, setting it down on the counter before dropping the towels on the floor and cleaning the water up. Alfred came back wearing a fresh pair of pants just as Toris was leaving the kitchen again to put the wet towels in a hamper so that he could wash them later. Alfred grabbed the pot off of the counter and took it back to the sink to fill it up again.

When Toris came back, and saw that Alfred was trying to fill the water up again, he walked over to Alfred and tapped on his shoulder before attempting to take the handles of the pot away from him. "Why don't you let me do that, Mister America? You can get started on making the dumpling batter, _taip?_ " he instructed.

Alfred blushed faintly, a little embarrassed at having Toris thinking that he needed to take over the water-boiling duties. However, he figured that Toris was probably right, so he nodded and stepped away from the sink. Toris smiled faintly at him again and took over refilling the pot. 

"Hey, Toris...?" Alfred asked, not yet moving over to where his mixing bowl was.

"Yes, sir?" Toris asked, glancing at his employer briefly before turning the faucet off and lifting the pot out of the sink.

"Well, uh, I was just thinking... You've been living here for a long time, and, I think that we're pretty good buddies... I mean, we _are_ buddies, aren't we?" Alfred asked.

"Well, of course we are, sir," Toris said, carefully walking from the sink to the stove and setting the pot down on it. 

"Then... I mean, for a while, I've been feeling kind of awkward whenever you call me 'Mister America' or 'sir', y'know? Like, I just feel that maybe it's time for you to drop the formalities. What I'm saying is that I just want you to call me 'Alfred'," Alfred requested.

Toris was about to turn the stove on, but he took his hand away from the knob and looked away from the stove, turning himself to face Alfred instead. "I... D-do you really mean that, Mister America...?" he asked softly. 

"Yeah, I do. Starting from right now, I only want you to call me 'Alfred'. We're buddies, and buddies should call each other by their first names. I think you earned that right a long time ago," Alfred said. 

Toris stared at Alfred in an almost stunned silence for a moment before he started to laugh. "Well alright then, Alfred! If you say so!" he exclaimed.

While initially shocked by Toris' reaction, Alfred smiled and laughed with Toris before turning to the counter where his mixing bowl was and beginning to mix the batter together. Toris' smile grew broader, and he turned back to the stove to turn one of the burners on before walking across the room to the counter where Alfred had set out the ingredients for making the filling for the dumplings. 

Toris made the filling while Alfred made the dough, and when both of them had finished, Alfred flattened the dough out on the counter while Toris got a knife to cut individual dumplings out of it. While Toris was cutting out dumplings, Alfred grabbed spoons out of a drawer so that he and Toris could spoon the filling onto the dumplings together. Alfred placed both of the spoons in the bowl with the filling before taking one of them out and eating the filling that was on it to see how it tasted. 

"H-hey, you're not allowed to taste the filling before the dumplings are done, Alfred!!" Toris exclaimed, though Alfred could see that he was trying not to laugh.

"Of course I am! I have to see how it tastes before we put it into the dumplings, duh! If the filling isn't any good, then we're screwed!" Alfred protested, grinning.

"Well, how does it taste?" Toris asked, tilting his head a little.

"Heavenly," Alfred replied before sticking his spoon back into the bowl and scooping up more of the filling. Instead of eating it himself, he held the spoon out to Toris' mouth. "You should try it, too!" he urged.

Toris stared at the spoon for a few seconds before opening his mouth and closing it around the spoon, eating the filling off of it before opening his mouth to let go of the spoon again. "Mmm..." he muttered, closing his eyes briefly as he swallowed the filling. "It is very good!" he exclaimed. 

"I know, right?" Alfred asked, laughing softly.

"Well, let's hurry and get the filling onto the dough, then! The water's just started boiling!" Toris urged.

"Right!" Alfred said, and stuck his spoon back into the filling once again.

Toris grabbed the other spoon and scooped more filling up. Alfred and Toris worked together to spread the filling on the dumplings and to close them up. Once all of the dumplings were filled and closed, Toris and Alfred brought them over to the boiling water and dropped them into it. After that, they waited and watched until the dumplings rose to the top of the water, indicated that they had finished cooking. 

Toris turned the stove off and picked the pot up, setting it down on the counter next to the stove. He got a plate out of one of the cabinets and set it down on the counter next to the pot. He grabbed a slatted spoon and began to scoop the dumplings out of the pot gently and put them down on the plate. 

He turned and looked at Alfred when he was finished. "Would you like me to make some coffee to go with the dumplings, Alfred?" he asked.

Alfred smiled at him softly. "Yeah. That would be great," he replied. 

Toris smiled back at him and walked to a cabinet to get coffee mugs out of it. While he was doing that, Alfred set the table. One plate, one fork, and one napkin each were placed at the two chairs where he and Toris would be sitting. The plate of dumplings was set in the middle of everything. 

Alfred sat down at the table when he was finished setting it, and waited for Toris to be finished with the coffee before he began eating. Toris carefully brought the two mugs full of coffee over to the table and set one down near Alfred's plate before carrying the other one over to his own seat and sitting down. Once Toris was seated, Alfred picked two of the dumplings off of the plate, and Toris did the same. 

Alfred was the first to take a bite out of one of his dumplings, though that was only because he was an aggressive eater and was able to cut a piece of the dumpling off with his fork before Toris was able to do so with his own. Alfred let out a loud and satisfied hum after taking his first bite, and quickly began to cut apart and eat the rest of his two dumplings. Toris laughed softly again and watched him before beginning to eat his own dumplings.

"Thanks for helping me with breakfast, Toris. I know it was supposed to be a surprise for you, but I had a lot more fun making it with you than I would have had making it alone," Alfred said.

Toris smiled at Alfred again. "You're welcome, Alfred. And thank you for trying to make breakfast for me. It means a lot to me that you appreciate my company that much," he said.

"Well, of course I do, Toris. You didn't think that I just thought of you as a housekeeper, did you?" Alfred asked him.

"Well... I suppose that's what I thought when I first came to live with you. But after a while, I wasn't really sure anymore. I guess I figured out that you thought of me as a little more than a housekeeper. I guess I was right," Toris replied. 

"You've always been more than just a housekeeper for me, Toris. I hired you mostly because I thought I could use a friend," Alfred said.

"Really...?" Toris asked.

"Yeah," Alfred said, smiling faintly.

Toris laughed again. "Well, I'm glad that I fit the bill."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy everyone O: So this is a little commission that I've done for my friend yeoldhetalian on tumblr, she asked for Alfred finding Toris' playful side while the two of them make breakfast together. I hope that this fits the bill and that it's everything you were hoping for! It was my first time writing AmeLiet, and my first time writing with Lithuania in general, so I hope it turned out alright!


End file.
